Hunger Games: Avengence
by monmon23
Summary: Peter is avenging his brother, Travis, by winning the hunger games. His ally is a girl he really likes, Haley, Will peter get caught up in haleys lust or will he fufill his wish? Ps.PM me if you want to be in the story!
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Travis, My brother, was selected to be part of the hunger games. Travis and another girl named Elena were chosen. Elena died at the start for she was rushing towards the cornucopia and got stabbed by a flying dagger. Travis has done really good up until now.

A guy named Theodore is tracking down with a bow and arrows. Travis was attacked by the careers and now he is running and hiding in the trees. So far Theodore is catching up to Travis. After being attacked by the careers Travis lost everything and while he was trying to find a hiding play he ran into Theodore.

* * *

Swish! Swish! Travis was jumping to each tree branch with full force on each landing. Breathing really hard 15 year old Travis was bleeding severely on his chest and is very close to getting shot with an arrow. "Ill catch up to you" Theodore said with a sneer. Travis didn't dare look back for he knew it would mean instant death.

Snap! A tree branch fell. Travis broke a branch and fell with it. Theodore stopped right before he knew what happened. Travis Malley had snapped his neck and that was the end of district 12's chances of winning the Hunger Games.

"Travis!" I yelled out with hot tears running down my cheeks. I fell to my knees and started crying. My dad came and picked me up and whispered "It's time to go home son, You are my only son now and we cant afford to let the guards kill you on sight." He said very softly into my ear.


	2. Introduction to Peter

Chapter 1

Three years ago my brother Travis Died in the Hunger Games. Three years ago I was 10. Now I'm 13 and my name is in the drawing. Me and my parents barley stay alive but we do since my dad works at the mines.

"Peter! I need you to run down and give this loaf of bread to Mr. Agonstach" My mom yelled. I ran down a broken stairway and met with my mom in the kitchen or what is a kitchen to us. "Yes mom" I say in a nice tone. I take the loaf and exit the house. Mr. Agonstach is my brother's mentor for the games. My parents respect him for what he did to train Travis. Even though Travis died my parents order me to take whatever food we can spare to him.

I am the fastest one in district 12 or I have been told by many people. I am at Daniel Agonstach's house in no time. I knock on the door and after a couple of seconds the door opens. "You again" Daniel sneers. Believe me if it were up to me I wouldn't be here right now I wanted to say but instead I say "Why yes My mom has sent me to give you this loaf of bread." Daniel sniffs the bread than takes a bite out of it. He chews for a while than throws the bread on what seems to look like a chair. "Come inside" Daniel said opening the door.

"Your brother was stupid enough to let his guard down!" Daniel said to me in a harsh tone. I stare at him not knowing what to say. "Boy don't play stupid with me I know you want to say something so say something!" He says. "Why are you such in a harsh mood?" I say without thinking. "Well sorry! Why are you in such a nice mood?" "Why not?" I say back. He glares at me, Spits in a can, And than he says in a low voice "Tomorrow is the day of the reaping. I suddenly have a frown on my face. I get up and leave the house without saying anything. I shut the door than sprint home with a lot of things going on in my head.


	3. Introduction to Haley

Chapter 3

Note: This chapter is about Haley hall not peter. I will be having chapters like this where I tell both kids at once. Thank you for reading please review and enjoy the story! ~Monmon23~

Haley Hall is a tall girl. She is blonde has blue eyes and is the same age as peter, 13. Her mom died by a guard for breaking the rule of not going to the forest. My dad is mostly depressed now that my mother isn't around. My grandmother, Shelly Hall, watches me and Kelly my 3 year old brother. My family isn't rich but not poor either.

"Ha-we grama wans you!" My brother says. "Hold on just a sec." I was reading a book I got for school, although I don't understand most of the words I still try to read it. I put the book down and went down the hall. Right when I turned I saw my dad I almost ran in to him but his face and expression was the usual, Grim and dead. He didn't care he just said that grandma wants me and walked to the bathroom and shuts the door slowly. He locks the door than starts sobbing about my mom again.

"Yes grandma" I finally say to my grandma. She says nothing at first than Kelly breaks the silence and says "Grama wan you to goo to bakery where yum-yum is" he points to his stomach and says yum. I look at my grandmother for verification she nods and tells me to hold out my hand. I obey and she gives me some money. "Grama can I have mon-e too?" "I'm sorry Kelly but that's all I have." She says quietly. Kelly just quietly walks away. Fortunately Kelly is one of those calm toddlers he doesn't throw a fit or anything.

I put on my jacket, well it's really my moms but she wouldn't care if I used her jacket. Oddly I wear the same size as her. I slip on my leather shoes and go outside. "The shorter I take the longer I can get back to my book" I say to myself. I rush to the bakery and go inside. I take a big whiff of the smell of bread and deserts. My mouth waters as the exotic smells reach my nose. Tony, the bakery owner, says hi and we chat as usual. "How's business around here lately?" I ask Tony. "Sales have been dropping sadly, How about?" "Im fine same as usual" "good" Tony smiles his goofy smile with 3 top teeth missing. "So you want the usual?" Tony asks. "Yes please" Tony goes to the back and brings a fresh batch of bread out. My stomach growls at me. "That will be 5$ please." I hand him the cash and ask "Say Tony why aren't there any other customers here?". Tony sighs than says in a deep voice "The reaping is tomorrow". My jaw almost drops "I forgot all about the reaping! Thanks for the bread Tony!" I yell as I run out the store

I run home as fast as I could than as I go through the door my dad usually stands at the doorway and greets me. He shuts the door and before I can ask he says "Haley, the reaping is tomorrow and you might be chosen." He says in a sad voice. "I know I heard from Tony.". He leaves the room and I go to my grandmother even she looks like she might cry. Kelly didn't know what was going on and asked "Ha-we buy yum yum for kel-we?" "Yes Kelly I buy yum-yum just for you!" Trying to lower the tension. After I had my share of bread I went up to my room and shut the door. I pulled out my secret dagger my mom gave me the week before she died. I sighed. I didn't like violence but I got in to position and started practicing my battling skills knowing well that if I was chosen I would need to come prepared.


End file.
